


Bonus Content: Deleted Scenes

by sweetmugofcocoa



Series: Morut'yc Series [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bonus Content, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmugofcocoa/pseuds/sweetmugofcocoa
Summary: Scenes that did not make it into the canon of Morut'yc Series.Also alternative versions of scenes.
Series: Morut'yc Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Introduction

Welcome to the deleted scenes of Morut'yc Series!

This is one of the 'bonus content' items I have mentioned in the past.

Of the four (yes 4!) part of this content type, this is one that is not open to asks.

I have only a limited number of deleted scenes.

I will try to have them in order of when they would happen, but it may dissolve from there if I don't have the time to organize them as such.

I will also have the chapter titles be more than just 'Chapter [insert number]' as this isn't a cohesive story.

Nothing in this project is canon with the actual story.

The reason I have this project is because I don't want those scenes to just sit when I worked hard on them.

Some deleted scenes have been lost, because I revised it for the story and then actually deleted them, instead of transferring them to a different folder.

Moment of silence for said scenes.

...

Well, enjoy the scenes in the future, whenever I get to them.

:)


	2. Chapter 56 Alternate Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teagan is confronted by some sheepish soldiers after they learn who she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided not to worry about putting these in chronological order.
> 
> Simpler that way.

An hour later, Teagan returns to the mess. No one had left, and those that chased after the attacker had returned empty handed. Stone hands Teagan her jacket, now mostly red.

Everyone looks ashamed for just laughing at the comments earlier, let alone for actually making them.

“What?” Teagan asks. She already told them Dice would make a full recovery. They have no reason to be so down.

Thire steps forward, “We want to apologize, Ruusaan, for our earlier behavior. It was uncalled for.”

Teagan’s eyes widen, her hand going to her shoulder as she realizes how they found out. She then smiles, “You’re forgiven. But one question.”

“Yes?” Stone asks behind Thire.

“Would you have apologized if I wasn’t Ruusaan?” Teagan asks. The clones around her all collectively pale. “I don’t want my… history, to be the reason for having respect. I am a person, the same as anyone else, just like you.”

Thire smiles tightly, “The fact that you include us in that statement is the reason we respect you.”

“Of all the rumors, Ruusaan is known as the first nat-born who treats us as equals,” Jek says farther back. Others agree in murmurs.

“You know more about us and _our_ history,” Thire continues, “than anyone else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One change you can't notice was that originally Dice was going to have been attacked, instead of not knowing he had an injury from before.


	3. Fives' Alternate Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives wakes up in the medbay to find Teagan made a high-priced sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The differences in this scene are more AU.  
> Hurt/Comfort themed.
> 
> I had thought about if Palpatine would try to discourage Teagan from helping with the clone rights bill.  
> Whether Teagan knows that he is a Sith Lord or not is still fuzzy to me.  
> This also goes differently, and strangely, she changes more in this version than the actual story.

Fives sits up suddenly, his whole body aching, but like the pain is in a distant place of his being. He looks around the medbay, looking for Kix. The moment his legs swing to the side of the bed, an alarm goes off.

Kix hurries in, along with a medical droid. “Slow down, let me take your vitals,” Kix says. Fives sits still, looking around. “How are you feeling?”

“Foggy and like I just landed feet first after jumping from the Citadel training platform,” Fives admits.

“Take it easy the next few days,” Kix says. “What do you remember?”

“I was headed to the Senate auditorium,” Fives says, “I was walking down the hall, then something hit my neck. I fell…” He shakes his head, “someone was screaming my name— Teagan!”

His eyes land on Kix, whose face is passive.

“Kix,” Fives says slowly, “What happened?”

Kix sighs, “Of what we could get from her, she was threatened to vote against the bill.”

“…What?” Fives asks, “She worked so hard with Senators Amidala, Organa, and others to get it passed.”

“Yes,” Kix says, “she did. I said she was threatened, Fives… I never said she complied.”

Fives looks down at his hands. “They threatened me,” he realizes.

“Teagan said that she had to either say no to the bill, or you would be harmed,” Kix explains. “She said yes because she knew if she asked you, you would say that the future of your brothers was more important than your own life.”

Fives sighs, “She’s right. I would have died for my brothers to have freedom.” Fives rubs at where he was hit. “What was it?”

“The generals assessed it as a Sith poison,” Kix says, keeping his voice even, “It has to be maintained in the bloodstream, which would kill the host. But if taken out, the poison becomes airborne, killing others.”

Fives processes the information, “So why am I not dead?”

Kix finishes rearranging a medkit on the table nearby.

“Kix?”

“Teagan felt responsible,” Kix says, “she knew you would be needed, and she couldn’t get over how…” Kix takes a breath, “She asked me to perform a blood transfusion, transferring the poison from you to her. I complied.”

“Why?”

Kix turns and looks at Fives, “You didn’t see her, Fives.” A deep set worry is embedded in Kix’s eyes, unlike anything Fives has seen even in the heat of battle. “And General Kenobi said if the poison is separated, it would be easier to eradicate. He consulted the Jedi Archives.” Kix puts the medkit away. “He and General Skywalker was able to clear the Sith imbuement of the poison in your system, and most of it in Teagan. But…”

Fives is off the bed, holding Kix’s shoulders firmly. “Tell me she is alive,” Fives asks. Tears pull at his eyes, “Tell me… Tell me she’s okay.”

Kix puts his hand over one of Fives, pulling it away, “I’ll show you.”

The two walk through the medbay, passing through a door. Kix stops in front of one of the bacta tanks. Teagan is floating inside, in stasis, respirator and monitor cords hooked up.

“The poison is reduced enough not to kill her,” Kix continues, “but her body is severely damaged. It will take a while to heal. I’ve added accelerant bacta to her tank, but—”

Fives walks forward and places a hand on the tank.

“The bill passed, vod,” Kix says, trying to bring some light to the situation, “we are free to choose. A lot has happened since you’ve been out. The GAR went on a mass secret de-chipping scheme. There’s only a few stragglers left, not like it matters because the Chancellor is dead.”

Fives turns around, “What?”

“Yep,” Kix says, “the sith lord got his head chopped off by General Windu, General Skywalker is a master now, and apparently Senator Amidala is pregnant. Guess who’s the father?”

It wasn’t that hard of a guess. All of Torrent Company, and a good portion of the 501st itself, knew about the general and the senator. It was almost an initiation step for a shiny to realize the not-so-subtleties when the two interact.

“Wow…” Fives says, “How long was I out?”

“No more than a few weeks,” Kix says, “it’s been… eventful.”

Fives isn’t too shocked at the time he missed. He’s an ARC, he’s been in stasis between missions a few times before. “How long will she be in there?”

Kix sighs, long and drawn out, “I don’t know. But one thing I know for certain…” He looks Fives in the eyes. “We’re not giving up on her. We owe her that much.”

* * *

Fives stayed in the medbay as much as he could. He was called away for meetings, helping organize clones by who is leaving the GAR and who is staying, getting pay where it should go, rooting out the remaining clusters of Separatists, and finding places for clones to call home. But when he had free time, for eating, sitting, or sleeping, he was in the medbay, curled up next to Teagan’s bacta tank. Kix stopped trying to convince him to go to an actual bunk far earlier than anyone else expected. He took out a cot for Fives to sleep on instead.

Fives was then called to the hangar for something important, but unspecified. He rubbed sleep from his eyes, only to see Echo standing there, alive. He hugged his brother with a ferocity that could have crushed him, then helped him to the medbay while he filled him in on what he missed.

He now has two reasons to be in the medbay, and no one was going to drag him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't ask me to explain the poison.  
> I didn't put effort into how it works.  
> Sith poodoo, that's all.


	4. Chapter 29 Alternate Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a harsh battle, Teagan does what she can for those they lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put this scene in, but it wouldn't have fit as the Umbarans counter attack.  
> Instead, I moved the 'learning about poppies' to when Teagan's with the Coruscant Guard.

Everyone heard the order to move out after the Umbarans were pushed back again. Rex watches the group comply to the order. All but Teagan. Teagan looks around at the bodies left on the ground.

“Teagan, we have to go,” Rex says.

Teagan turns and breaks off a piece of one of the trees. She takes a knife out of her med bag and flattens one side. Then she starts carving.

“Teagan,” Rex says, louder.

Rex watches her walk over to the edge of the battlefield, just inside the trees, rubbing the palm of her glove onto the carving. She sticks the piece of wood into the ground. It has four carved petals, smudged red with the blood of the last clone she tried to save.

“…What is that?” Rex asks as she comes to stand next to him. They start walking to the others.

“It’s a poppy,” Teagan answer softly, “a symbol for fallen soldiers back home.”

Rex turns around, looking at the poppy again. The crude petals match one that makes up a tattoo over her heart.


	5. Chapter 36 Alternate Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dogma deals with the aftermath of Umbara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the original version of this scene, where Teagan found Dogma instead.  
> I changed it because  
> 1\. Teagan would have been too injured to do so  
> 2\. More importantly, it would have been more impactful if his brothers (Jesse and Hardcase) were there, because his actions against them weigh on his mind more.
> 
> NOTE: Same as the actual scene, this has a trigger warning for suicide attempt. If that is something that will make you uncomfortable, please don't read. That particular part isn't any more graphic than it was in the actual story, I only changed the characters and dialogue that find him.

Dogma sat on his bunk, unable to comprehend everything that went on the last week. Krell is dead. Dogma had _supported_ his orders, thinking he was in the right for following the general, even if it wasn’t…

Dogma betrayed his brothers. He was manipulated so easily. And, on top of all that, his actions got a civilian hurt. Not just any civilian, but _Ruusaan_. Nothing prepared him for any of that.

He looks down at his blaster. No one else is in the room. They are all at the mess or strategizing with General Kenobi or looking after vod in the med bay. He saw the looks back when he defended the mad general, and even after when Dogma himself was released from the cell hold. They wouldn’t care.

They wouldn’t even notice he was gone except to express relief.

“Dogma!”

He toys with the blaster, knowing exactly how much pressure would be needed, which is barely any.

Then a hand touches the blaster, ripping it away from him. His chin stings from where the metal clipped it. He looks up.

Teagan has her arm in a sling, a thick bacta patch curving over her shoulder, and she’s probably carrying a good couple shots of pain killers in her system. But she’s standing there, dried bacta clumps in her hair from the tank, switching the blaster to stun and tossing it away. Dogma’s hands are shaking.

“No, Dogma,” she repeats, sitting next to him.

“No one would care,“ he says.

“I would.”

“You don’t know me.”

“…You would have been… _decommissioned_ ,” Teagan says, wrinkling her nose at the word, “if I didn’t stop you. You know that, right?”

Dogma thinks back to when she ripped a gun from him the first time. “I wasn’t thinking at the time…“

“I stopped it, because I didn’t want you to die.”

Dogma’s hands stop shaking, but he stares at the floor.

“And I’d bet every credit in the galaxy that your brothers care too,” Teagan says.

“A losing bet,“ Dogma says.

Teagan sighs, “Dogma…”

He looks at her.

“Of all the relationships I’ve seen, there are no others that match the connection between your brothers. Nothing will be able to separate you from them.”

“I betrayed them,” he insists.

“No, you were manipulated. You never wanted to hurt your brothers.”

“I only wanted to do my duty,” Dogma adds, shaking.

“They understand that.”

Dogma slumps forward, not finding the will to contradict her, no matter how wrong she is.

She scoots closer to him, “You aren’t alone, Dogma. No matter how much it may feel that way.”

“I only wanted…” He leans on her shoulder, with her good arm guiding him there.

“If you want forgiveness,” Teagan whispers, “you have it. Immediately and in full.”

Dogma has no reaction but to cry. He’s never known Teagan to lie, in the short time he’s known her. And as much as his heart is telling him to not trust anyone else, he believes her. She rubs his back, letting him cry and sob onto her shoulder.

The door opens again. The clones that step inside crowd around Dogma, comforting how they can. Dogma’s tears increase as he’s given proof to her words. His brothers care for him, he’s not alone, he’s not at fault.

Teagan doesn’t bring up the blaster, and he’s thankful.


	6. Chapter 49 Alternate Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorn finds Teagan hard at work, and low on energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took this scene out because no one really knows about Teagan's involvement with the clone rights bill until later.
> 
> And she usually worked on her part in her office.
> 
> It wasn't necessary.
> 
> Thorn is a good bro either way.

Thorn knocks on Teagan’s door. She was in her personal quarters for most of the day. The door opens to his command and he walks in. Teagan is sitting at her desk, headphones on. Her eyes are closed and she’s slumped in the chair, but breathing as if she’s trying to calm down. He peeks at the data pad, seeing it is playing calming music for her. He looks around, trying to find what to do.

A small hair brush is sitting in the open closet. He picks it up and walks back to Teagan. He taps her nose gently. She opens her eyes, a little startled at his presence. “Sit up,“ he says. She does so, a little tense. She takes off the headphones at his insistence. The music plays faintly from the speakers.

Thorn loosens her already messy hair. He slowly draws the brush down, only for it to catch. Teagan grunts. Thorn frowns, trying to work through it.

“Wait wait, let me,” Teagan says. She takes the brush from him and works it out of the tangle. “Here, you start at the bottom, and work your way up,” she instructs.

Thorn takes the brush back and tries again. It comes through easier and Teagan starts to relax. When her hair is all brushed, Thorn still draws the brush through it, noting how it eases Teagan’s shoulders.

Thorn then puts the brush down. He kisses the top of her head, “You should get some sleep.”

“For all you know I just got up,” Teagan says.

Thorn chuckles heartily, “I doubt it, Te’ika. You’ve been up for a while, working I’m guessing.”

Teagan sighs, flipping through the data pad so it shows her progress, “This speech to the Senate isn’t going to write itself.” Teagan pauses for a second, then whispers, “What am I doing…?”

Thorn leans down, his chin nestling on her shoulder. He tickles her opposite side, feeling the laugh through his throat, “You’re trying to change something. To help your brothers.”

Teagan hums softly, “All the things worth doing are difficult.”

Thorn smiles, “True. Now it’s time to sleep, vod’ika.”

Teagan sighs out of tiredness, but tries to mask it as annoyance. She stands up, itching a scratch under her hair the brush didn’t quite reach. She walks over to the bed and collapses onto it. Thorn chuckles as she comically snores. He gently takes her boots off and lifts her up to slide the blankets over her.

“…T’anks T’or’ika,” Teagan mumbles, burying her face into the pillow.

She’s out before he has time to respond. He’ll have to ask about his nickname sometime after she wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last deleted scene that I have from RAA.
> 
> I am proverbially kicking myself for erasing all the others. There were some good ones...  
> Agh, well, use what you got, right?


End file.
